


The Line of Durin Grows

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Domestic Fluff, King Thorin, M/M, Mpreg, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Thorin and Bilbo are given wonderful news





	The Line of Durin Grows

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this :D

“I’m surprised that it didn’t happen sooner.” Oin admitted to Thorin with a hearty laugh as he turned to clean his hands the basin that his young apprentice provided.

Meanwhile, Thorin was redressing himself, in a much giddier mood now than he’d been in for a long while. 

“And you’re certain that this is the cause of my sickness?” He asked the old healer, wanting to erase any hint of doubt that he was truly with child.

“Oh aye.” Oin confirmed, turning back around to face his king. “There’s nothin’ else it could be, lad. Congratulations!”

“Congratulations indeed.” Thorin agreed, allowing himself a rare and genuine smile as he ran his hands over the muscular cut of his abdomen, not caring that soon it would not look strong and fit at all. “I must tell Bilbo.” He said then.

“Well what’re ye still sittin’ here talkin’ to me fer?” Oin asked the King then, busting himself with preparations for his next patient. “Go on an’ spread the word. I do hope there’ll be a feast soon to celebrate!”

“There will be.” Thorin promised, pulling on his long, fur cloak and his jewel encrusted belt before leaving Oin’s office and hurrying back to the royal apartments, where he lived with Bilbo, who was now his dearly beloved consort.

“Bilbo!” He called out for his husband upon entering their sitting room.

The hobbit in question was standing in the next room over at there marvelous carven stone dining table, pouring tea for Dori, Dis, and Gloin’s Wife, Kassaelyn.

“Thorin?” His head came up with great surprise at the sound of his husband’s voice. “Are you finished with the Miner’s Council so quickly?” 

“I have yet to meet with them.” Thorin admitted, coming into the dining room and looking to Bilbo’s guests. “Am I interrupting?” He asked.

“Oh no, lovely! Of course not!” Kassaelyn assured Thorin. 

“Come sit with us awhile, Thorin.” Dori invited the king. 

“No no no. Absolutely not!” Dis said then, giving her brother a very stern look. “You’ve put off your meetings all morning long? What on earth has gotten into you!?”

“I assure you, sweet sister, I do not require your help in keeping my appointments.” Thorin frowned then at Dis. “If you must know, I was met with an unavoidable delay early this morning and now if you don’t mind, I must borrow my consort for a moment.” He looked over to Bilbo then with a rather serious expression. “We must speak in private.”

“Oh.” Bilbo nodded, setting his kettle down and wiping his hands off onto his trousers. “Excuse me, everyone. I won’t be gone long, I’m sure.” He told his tea guests before he walked from the room with Thorin and the two of them closed themselves off into Thorin’s private study. 

“Whatever is the matter, dear?” Bilbo asked with worry, taking Thorin’s hands into his own. “Were you sick again this morning?” He asked. “I’ve told you time and again to see Oin about this, Thorin.”

“I did see Oin.” Thorin assured his husband. “Shortly after I regained my ability to move about without vomiting, I called upon him and he was more than willing to squeeze me in for a quick examination.”

Bilbo’s eyes darkened then and his worry turned to a much deeper fear, twisting a knot into his throat and bringing tears up to his eyes. Thorin had figured out what was wrong with him then. Now he wanted to speak to him alone. Bilbo wasn’t sure he was prepared for such terrible news.

“Givashel? Why do you weep?” Thorin asked softly as he watched a single teardrop break through the barrier of Bilbo’s eye and run down his cheek. 

“I just...Thorin, what did Oin tell you?” Bilbo asked insistently. He didn’t want to know but he had to all the same.

“My love,” Thorin spoke once more, lightly squeezing Bilbo’s hands in his own. “Oin has told me that I am carrying a child.”

That turned Bilbo’s tone right around.

“What!?” He yelped as the shock of Thorin’s words hit him hard. 

“Aye.” Thorin confirmed with a nod, bringing one of Bilbo’s hands to rest against his belly. “You’re going to be a father, Givashel. In just six months time.” 

Bilbo felt his head beginning to spin and he blinked rapidly and swallowed hard. “I’m...A father?” He asked, his voice wavering.

“Bilbo?” Thorin frowned. “Are you alright?”

“I..I’m sorry, love, I...I feel a bit faint...” Bilbo muttered before he felt his consciousness slowly slip away until he tripped over onto the floor and all he thought and saw was blackness. 

.....

“I woulda’ thought our little hobbit could handle anythin’ after the things he’s seen on our journey home.” Oin sighed as he stood over Bilbo, watching closely as the hobbit slowly came to, opening his eyes gradually and letting out a low groan.

“Thorin?” He muttered, moving his head to look around the room. 

“Stay still, lad. He’s here.” Oin assured his patient. 

“Here, Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice greeted his ears as one of the King’s strong hands took hold of his own. “Are you alright, Givashel? How do you feel?”

The fog over Bilbo’s mind finally began to dissipate and he turned to look at Thorin with a face full of regret. “Oh, my love, I’m so sorry.” He told his husband. “I didn’t mean to react that way. You just surprised me was all.”

Thorin smiled only just and placed his hand against his middle once more. “You are happy then?” He asked his consort. “About this?”

“Happy?” Bilbo began to chuckle. “No, for heaven’s sake, I’m not happy! I’m elated!” 

Thorin let out a sigh of relief at his husband’s words. “Good. I am elated as well...Bilbo, please promise me something, my love?”

“Anything, Thorin.” Bilbo promised, smiling brightly now as he held tightly to his beloved’s hand. 

“Do try not to faint when it comes time to deliver the child.” Thorin pleaded.

Of course Bilbo couldn’t promise anything but he nodded all the same. “I’ll do my best to not.” He assured his husband then gladly accepted the kiss that Thorin pressed to his lips.


End file.
